In daily life, liquid beverages often need to be dispensed, especially, need to be dispensed in a pre-determined amount. As we all know, in the process of mixing cocktail or making coffee, only if different beverages are dispensed in pre-determined amounts according to the requirement of formulae, can a good mixed drink be made.
As we know, a common coffee maker provides a solution for meeting the requirement of dispensing the liquids in pre-determined amounts by means of electronic program. Through this method, the liquids can be dispensed in pre-determined amounts successfully, however, since complicated components such as electronic circuits need to be applied in this method, it has no advantages in production cost. What's more, the application of this method is limited, for example, when power is off, the dispensing device of the coffee maker cannot be operated.